Private Singing Lessons
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Will has offered to help Mike with his singing at his apartment. What Will doesn't know is that Mike has a new found crush on him. So when Will answers the door with nothing but a small towel on, what will Mike do?


DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS, THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

'Uh… Mr Schue? Do you have a minute?' Will was writing some Spanish words on the chalkboard.

'Yeah Mike. Come in!' Mike walked into the classroom. 'Have a seat, I will be done in a minute.'

'Oh… okay.' Mike put his bag down and sat in the desk behind Will. Mike noticed how well those jeans fitted Mr Schue ass. 'I never realised how nice Mr Schue's ass is.' Mike thought. He felt tightness in his own jeans. 'Oh God! Shut up Mike! Think of something else. Think of- whoa!' Will turned to face Mike. 'His face his so hot! How come I've never noticed it before?'

'Mike!' He snapped out of it. 'Why did you want to see me?'

'Oh… um… Glee Club! Yeah… Glee Club! I cam here to talk about Glee Club.'

'What about?'

'Well, as you know, I'm very good at the dancing side of Glee Club… just not the singing side of it.'

'And?'

'Well I was… wondering… if you could um… help me? With singing. I was wondering if you could help me with singing?'

'Sure! I'd love to!'

'Okay! So will we meet in the Glee Club room after school?'

'Yeah. Wait… actually no. I have an errand to run after school.'

'Oh. Well we can reschedule.'

'No don't be ridiculous! Here! I'll give you my address and you can swing by my apartment by eight?'

'Really? Isn't there some rule or something?'

'No, it's fine. Just come by and I will make you scream.'

'W-What?'

'I will help you sing?'

'Oh… right.'

'So it's a date?'

'Come again?'

'I'm just kidding, Mike.' Will started to laugh.

'Okay.' Mike let out a nervous chuckle.

'See you at eight!'

'Bye Mr Schue.' Mike accidently walked into the doorframe.

'Jesus! Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Mike then walked out the door. 'Smooth Mike. Smooth'

…

Will was sitting in the bath when he heard a knock on the door. 'Oh fuck!' He said when he looked at the time. It was eight o'clock on the dot. 'Coming!' He shouted. He quickly got out of the tub and grabbed the soaking wet towel on the floor. 'Why the fuck do I still have this? This barely covers anything!' He thought to himself. Will opened the door. 'Hey Mike!' Mike looked at his nearly naked teacher. He could see the outline of Mr Schue's cock in the very tiny, very damp towel. He looked up at Will.

'Is this not a good time?'

'N-no. I mean, yeah, it's fine. Just sit down on the couch and I'll be back in a few minutes.' Mike sat down and watched Will ran to his bedroom. In the rush of things, Will dropped the towel on the floor, giving Mike a perfect view of the older man's ass. Mike looked around the apartment. It looked nice. A bit messy, but still nice. After a few minutes, Will came back out into the living room, covering himself with one of his pillows. 'I just forgot that I left my robe over… there!' Will ran towards the robe, hanging over one of the kitchen chairs. He quickly change objects and flung the robe around his body and tied it up. He then turned back to Mike. 'Sorry about that. Okay. I think that we should first start with some voice warm ups. Does that sound alright?'

'Yeah!' The two men started to make noises. Twenty minutes had passed and the noises then became songs. Mike actually had a lovely voice. Will soon figured that the reason he normally sounded bad was because he preferred to sing when he had confidence or when he felt comfortable. Will then realised that he could not stop looking at Mike's lips. They were so perfect. He just wanted to kiss them or maybe have them wrapped around his dick. But I he couldn't think that. Mike was his student. A very hot student. Then again, Will was still in a bathrobe and he even noticed Mike staring at his crotch. Could Mike be interested? Will came to the conclusion that he was, so he decided to try cryptically tell Mike he was interested in him too. 'Why don't we have a break?'

'Am I that bad?'

'No! You're amazing. Perfect, even. But too much singing can start to hurt the throat.'

'Yeah, my throat is starting to hurt.'

'Do you want something to eat or drink. That might make it better.'

'Sure! I'm actually starving!'

'Okay. Well I will cook something up.' Will walked to his freezer and pulled out some things. 'Are hotdogs okay with you?'

'I love hotdogs!'

'I bet you do!'

'What?'

'Me too!' The men shared a little laugh. That was close. Will gave Mike two hotdogs in buns. 'Just sit, eat and relax.' Will said. 'Do you want a beer? I'll get you a beer!'

'Really? You'd actually give me one?'

'Of course. It's my house, my rules. Here you go!' Will handed Mike the beer. The two slumped themselves into the couch and had their food. While Mike was watching T.V, Will sneakily untied his rope and let it sit open. Will could tell Mike was staring at his body. He then pretended he had an itch and scratched his belly, slightly opening the robe a little bit more. Mike could see the forest of pubic hairs and the base of Will's dick. Mike wanted to touch it but he knew that that was out of the question. He then came up with a different approach. He 'accidently' spilt the beer all over his own clothes.

'Shit!' He said. 'I'm so sorry! Can I just take my shirt off?'

'Y-yeah? Yes! That would be fine!' Mike then got up and removed his shirt, revealing his beautifully sculptured abs. 'You should probably take you're pants off. They are wet too.' Mike looked down.

'You're right!' Mike kicked off his shoes and socks and then started to unzip his jeans. He pulled them off and put them to the side. He was wearing a pair of tight, blue Calvin Klein's. He sat back down next to Will, but even closer than they were before. Both men were looking at each other's crotches. Will was quickly growing an erection, which in turn made Mike grow one too. They kept they eyes locked on the outline of the other's dick. The more Will's cock grew, the more his robe opened. Finally, Mike destroyed the silence. 'Mr Schue? Do you want me to help you with that?' Mike pointed to his teacher's erection.

'Actually, I would love it if you help me with this!' Will then opened his robe entirely, revealing his massive cock. Mike reached over and held it in his hand as Will slipped his arms out of the robe.

'Wow! Your cock is so big and it's not even fully erect yet!' Mike then started to pull the foreskin back and forth. Mike eventually got it to full mast. 'That is one big cock, Mr Schue! I just want it in my mouth!' Will rolled his eyes and head back as Mike devoured his cock inch by inch.

'Oh my God!' Will said as the teen held the entire length in his mouth. Mike came back up for air before going down again. Mike sped up his pace and Will put his hand on the back of Mike's neck. He pushed the boy's mouth down to the hairy bass of his cock. He then pulled him off. 'How about I help you now?' Mike nodded and pulled his underwear down. 'You well endowed too, Mike!' Will grabbed the young boys dick in is mouth and started sucking. Will obviously had experience in doing this. Will continued to give his student the best blowjob he had ever had. He then stopped and grabbed Mike by the hand. 'Come with me.' Will then brought him to his room. Mike lied on his back while Will grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube. Mike stuck his legs in the air so that Will could coat his ass with lube. He then put the condom on and rested his dick at the entrance. He gave Mick the 'are you sure?' look, to which Mike eagerly nodded. Will then slowly forced his large cock into Mike. Mike brought his hand to his mouth and bit down. Will then started to thrust back and forth, slowly getting faster. Will could tell by Mike's face that he was in pain, but the teen powered through. Will sped up until he reached the right pace. Mike was enjoying it. He was getting pounded by his teacher. That was his wet dream come true. Will then halted. He lifted the boy with him and got off the bed. He then put Mike back down on the bed and he stood on the floor. He did all of this without pulling out. He then started to fuck the teen some more.

'Oh God! MR SCHUE!' Mike repeatedly shouted.

'OH MIKE!' Will replied every time Mike called his name. Will then pulled out, but he wasn't done yet. He sat on his bed and gestured Mike to sit on his dick. Mike did so. He slowly lowered himself down onto the older man's cock. He propped himself up by putting his arms out behind him. Will held him too, to keep him in place. Mike began grinding his tight ass on Will's massive member. The sensation for both men was exhilarating. Mike began to erratically pant and moan. Will could feel Mike's ass begin to contract around his dick. Mike ejaculated right into the air, cum landing on his upper body. 'OH! OH FUCK!' He exclaimed. Will then pushed Mike off of him and pulled the condom off. He began to furiously jerk off as Mike whispered, 'cum for me, Mr Schue!' in his ear. Cum rocketed out of his dick and landed in large puddles on his hairy torso. Mike began to kiss Will. 'Do you want me to join you in the bath?'

'What about your parents?'

'I lied to them before and said I was studying at a friends house. I can just say I slept over.'

'That's my boy!' They continued to kiss before moving to the bathroom.


End file.
